The Wizard's Chalace
by Oneiryc Drummer
Summary: Hermione's cousin comes to Hogwarts of course all the guys like her as an exchange student from an American wizarding school called Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she falls in love with an un suspecting character. . .
1. Chapter 1

Some of the characters/words/and or word choices in this theatrical play are characters or words from the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, so if you're not familiar with some of the names (or you haven't read their names in the books), then those are the characters that I have made up. ENJOY! Just excuise all the corny stuff, I wrote it when I was young and I never read any of the books.(it is supposed to be year seven at Hogwarts, and as we all know, Snape is a death eater, so he and Albus aren't at Hogwarts anymore...)I know it isn't all that good, but you can still review if you want._The wizard's Chalace_'s only significance is to let you understand the point of it's sequel.

_The Wizard's Chalace _

By: Antonia Sherry Gibson, ages 13-14

(Oneiryc Drummer)

**RATED: **PG

**CAST:**

**Emma Granger **

** Hermione Granger **

** Ron Weasley**

** Draco Malfoy **

** Harry Potter **

** Professor Dumbledore **

** Myrtle**

** Professor Snape **

** Hack Donald's ManagerB4 I knew about Hogsmeade **

** Leigha Mournerb4 I knew abt Colin Creevey **

** Intercom Announcer b4 I found out abt kids coming to the classes to get other kids **

** Background People **

** Narrator **

** Lydia b4 I knew abt Pansy Parkinson **

** Professor McGonagall **

** NurseI guess at the time, I didn't know Madam Pomfrey's name, so I just made a nurse**

** Crabbebe **

** Goyale**

**SCENE 1**

** Summary**: Hermione's cousin comes to Hogwates from Pigcalsus'; she ends up falling in love with an un suspecting character.

** Setting**: Hogwarts campus; Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Senior year.

**Hermione** - Wait guys, she should be here any minute, she didnt want to take

train 9 3/4, afraid she might hit her nose.

**Harry **- Yeah? Well I don't know, maybe she's coming next semester?

**Hermione **- No! There she is! Cuz over here! (Waves to a blonde Hermione)

(The blonde girl runs to Hermione)

**Emma** - Hey girl why haven't you written about your Jim Dandy School?

**Hermione **- Well you know...

**All **- SNAPE!

**Professor Snape **- Excuise me Miss Granger, if you plan to be my prize pupil

this year, you need to work on your manners, It's

Professor Snape to you.

(He walks away after a gaze of dis-respect.)

**Emma **- So that must have been the Great Professor Snape!

**Hermione **- How could you tell?

**Ron **- Uh that's Professor Snape but hes not so GREAT... (changing subject.)

Have you gotten sorted yet?

**Emma **- No, will it hurt? (Gasp) Who is that HOTTIE?

**Harry** - Oh thats just Draco Malfoy, hes not a good person.

**Emma** - Oh... Wait where are my manners I'm Emma Granger

**Harry** - I'm Harry, hes-------

**Emma **- You're the famous Harry Potter that I've heard so much about?

**Harry **- I don't know, am I? I mean, I am Harry Potter but who told you about

me?

**Emma **- Why, Hermione of course... I think she likes you.

**Hermione** - I don't like Harry he's my best friend!

**Ron **- Hey what about me?

**Hermione **- Sorry, Ron too!

**Emma **- I'm going to walk over to that Malfoy guy.

**Hermione **- I dont know if thats a good idea.

**Emma **- Why not?

**Hermione **- Here he comes now.

**Emma **- (Gasp) Harry hide me!

**Harry **- you want to meet him don't you?

**Malfoy **- So Hermione who is this and why isn't she in robe for slytherin?

**Hermione **- Because she isn't going to be in slytherin, shes------

**Malfoy **- Let me guess shes a Mud-Blood like you and ALL of your family?

**Emma **- How did you know I was part of her family?

**Malfoy **- Because its not hard choosing the Mud-Bloods from the BEST of us.

**Emma **- I don't think you know who youre messing with & if you think I'm

going to sit here & let you make fun of me, youre DEAD wrong.

(Emma takes her pink wand out of her quittich stategy book.)

**Malfoy **- Awwww cute & witchy.

**Hermione **- Malfoy I suggest you leave her alone, you don't know what she's

capable of doing.

**Malfoy **- No Mud-Blood will make a monkey out of me!

**Emma **- Say it again, I DARE YOU!

**Malfoy** - (Histerically laughing) What is a pink wand going to do against ME,

best in my class, jock, champion of the DARK ARTS?

**Hermione **- Stop Malfoy I REALLY mean it, she will kill you!

**Malfoy **- Yeah right!

**Emma **- Youre right, I won't kill you, but your first offence on calling me

a "Mud-Blood" will definately cost you.

**Malfoy **- Yeah well let's have it.

**Emma** - Wingardium Leveosa!

**Malfoy **- Seems like your wand is broken. (Nothing happens but then all at

once he takes to air) Woah get me down from here darn you!

**Hermione **- Emma you can't do that, you havent been sorted yet, youre just

a visitor as of now!

**Emma** - (Whispers "party pooper" in low murmer) Wingardium Fallfloorosia.

(Thump!)

**Malfoy **- Well babe you have skills what's your name?

**Emma** - Emma Granger from----

**Malfoy **- Oh how I know! Pigcallus, you could qualify in every class,

Gryffindor, slytherin, Ravenclaw, you name it! You're the champion

in quittich too! Now you're not geeky, want to get chocolate frogs

later?

**Emma** - Sure why not!

(Malfoy walks away)

**Emma** - He's so hot isn't he!

(They look in discust)

**All **- NO!

**Harry **- Hon can I talk to you, come here (Walk alone with each other & he

holds her hand) Emma, Malfoy is a bad person, he does things to hurt

people.

**Emma** - But he really likes me, you heard him, we're going to get chocolate

frogs.

**Harry **- He only likes you because youre a quittich player and your mom isn't

a muggle, like Hermione's.

**Emma** - Harry, I know you are trying to look out for me but I'm old enough to

take care of myself... I know you mean well but I love Mr. Malfoy.

**Harry **- Ok OK OK if you say so...

**Intercom **- Emma Granger report to Professor Dumbledor's office.

(People gaze at Emma & whisper "Is Emma Granger at our school?")

**Emma **- Harry please come with me I don't know where his office is!

**Harry **- Ok let me get Ron, and Hermione. (Becons for Ron & Hermione, they

follow Potter) Emma needs help finding her way around, we can help

her.

**Ron **- You do know you guys will have to compete to see who will be captain

of the Gryffindor quittich team don't you?

**Emma **- No I'm not going to be in quittich this year, BAND is more me!

**Hermione **- What are you going to play?

**Emma **- Sousaphone...

**Hermione **- Hey I'll join too! I'll play clarinet!

**Ron **- I'll play trumpet.

**Harry **- (Sarcasim) Hey yeah! & I'll play flute! NOT! band is not

my thing!

Emma - Me either, but Tuba ROCKS!


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 2

** Summary**: Emma finds out that you can get lost on moving stairs.

** Setting**: Moving stairwells/Hogwarts halls.

**Harry **- Follow me guys you have to hurry or the stairs will take you to

Snape's room, Emma don't lag behind baby doll.

**Emma **- Uh-huh gee wonder what would happen if I did this. (Grabs at Harry's

invisibility cloak)

**Ron **- Emma no, leave the cloak alone it's Harry's!

(She slips it on)

**Emma **- Can you guys see me?

**Harry **- No Emma where are you?

(Hearing foot steps)

**Hermione **- Hey guys she stepped in water, we can follow her tracks.

**Emma **- Maybe I should take off this cloak because I don't know where I am,

ok I'll go in this door.

**Myrtle **- Waaaaaaaaaa!

**Emma **- Who are you?

**Myrtle **- I am Myrtle.

**Emma **- You're a ghost...

**Myrtle **- What-ever! I haven't seen you here before...

**Emma **- I'm new, oh and my name is Emma Granger.

**Myrtle **- Oh Emma Granger.

**Emma **- So you've heard of me?

**Myrtle **- Oh my yes, that's all the girls on the Junior quittich team talks

about, "Emma Granger is finally at this school I am her number 1

fan!"

**Emma **- Wow, I have stalkers.

**Myrtle **- Well just be glad people look up to you instead of running out of

the bathroom with out even a word spoken to you.

**Emma **- Well how about I come talk to you every so often.

**Myrtle **- That would be very nice of you.

**Harry **- Emma? Dumbledor won't accept tartyness! Lets go.

**Emma **- I will talk to you later Myrtle!

(Harry and Ron walk ahead & Hermione waits for Emma to get out of the bathroom,when she does, Hermione pep talks Emma about getting sorted)

**Emma **- I want to be in Slytherin because Malfoy is in it, and if I have to,

I'll be EVIL!

**Hermione **- Don't change yourself you might end up in Slytherin anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**SCENE 3**

** Summary**: Emma gets sorted SURPRISE!

**Setting: **Dumbledor's office/Sorting Hat in the mess-hall

**Harry **- Well here we are Dumbledore's office... Go on Emma.

(Door opens)

**Dumbledore **- Miss Granger welcome youre ten minutes late but I'm sure you

had a good reason...

**Emma **- Actually sir there was no excuise why I'm late and I should be

punished.

**Dumbledore **- No youre excuised on your first day...

(Poof)

**Emma **- What was that?

**Dumbledore **- My Phenox, he should be back again any second, are you ready

to be sorted?

**Emma **- Yes sir...

**Dumbledore **- Let us go then. (They go out the door Prof. Dumbledore sees

Harry) Are we going to teleport there?

**Ron **- Sure!

**Dumbledore **- Mr. Potter do you want to take us?

**Harry **- Yes sir, it will be my pleasure.

**Emma **- Please be careful Harry!

**Harry **- I would never get you lost Emma.

(Poof)

(Dumbledore has a speech while Emma stands behind stage talking to Malfoy.)

**Malfoy **- So you nervous?

**Emma **- A little...

**Malfoy **- I hope you get sorted into slytherin.

**Emma **- Me too...

(He pulls her close by the waist he moves his hand to her cheek, they were 3"

away from each other when the spot light landed on Emma, Dumbledore's voice is

heard on the mic.)

**Dumbledore **- Emma Granger!

(Croud goes wild)

(She walks up & sits down the sorting hat was placed on her head...)

**Sorting Hat **- I may not be pretty but you might be surprised theres nothing

in your head I cant see, theres nothing that can hide...

**Emma **- (Thinking) Not Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor!

**Sorting Hat **- Are you sure because its perfect for you...

**Emma **- I'm so sure.

**Sorting Hat **- WHAT! You want to be in slytherin because of Draco Malfoy?

You will hate it! You are sorted into Gryffindor!

(Thunderous applauding)

(Emma walks off stage, Malfoy holds her closer than before)

**Emma **- (Teary-eyed) I told the sorting hat I wanted to be in slytherin but

he didn't listen.

**Malfoy **- It's ok...really we can still hang out right?

**Emma **- Of course I'm bunking with Hermione. Come over in three more months,

we're planning a B-DAY party for Hermione. We'll play truth or dare,

7 minutes in haven---

**Malfoy **- Sounds quite exciting.

**Emma **- Good meet you then right?

**Malfoy **- Of course!


	4. Chapter 4

**SCENE 4**

**Summary**: Malfoy comes to visit; while everybody plays games like spin the

bottle etc. Well just read & find out!

**Setting**: Granger's Dorm/3 months after getting sorted.

**Emma **- Hermione what should I wear?

**Hermione **- For what?

**Emma **- Our game night!

**Hermione **- How about PJ's easy to get on & they're comfortable.

**Emma **- NO! No, no, no, no, no! how about my new American Phenox pants and my new Dirt tank top and my cute thongs.

**Hermione **- What! Thongs!

**Emma **- Chill Girlie thongs you know sandals...

**Hermione **- OH for a second there I thought you ment-------

**Emma **- Since we're on the subject, what color G-String should I wear?

**Hermione **- Oh for Hogwarts sake!

**Emma **- Its important.

**Hermione **- sigh Pink I guess.

**Emma **- Thanks cuz I guess...

**Hermione **- Just go change Harry & Ron should be here any minute. (5 minutes

later door opens to the bathroom Emma comes out)

**Emma **- How do I look?

**Hermione **- You look like a white Raven!

**Emma **- I look like a BIRD?

**Hermione **- No it's a girl on a muggle TV show.

**Emma **- Oh! (Lol)

(Knock at the door)

**Emma **- I'll get it! Ron, it's you welcome!

**Ron **- Wow Emma you're beautiful!

**Emma **- Well Thanks Ron you look Jim Dandy your self.

**Ron **- When is Harry getting here?

(Knock at the door)

**Emma **- I'll get it! Harry good evening!

**Harry **- Emma you make me look like a slob, that must have taken you hours!

**Emma **- No my wand just got a tune up, up grade, and most of all, WAXED!

Can't have a hairy wand!

**All **- ha ha ha ha

(Knock at the door)

**Emma **- I'll get it! Hey hon!

**Malfoy **- Hey Emma! Wow you're good! I believe these are for you.

**Emma **- Flowers and a beautiful black owl, no witch should leave home without

one of these RARE creatures!

**Harry **- Thats it how did you get a black owl, steal it?

**Malfoy **- Actually I breed them thank you very much...

**Harry **- I bet...

**Emma **- OK! Lets just get on with the games!

**Hermione **- Since Emma is new she will go first and we will play 7 min in

haven.. (Harry hands Emma a slog bottle still full)

(She spins it, it lands on... herself so she loses a turn)

**Emma **- Ron your turn.. (He spins the bottle it lands on himself he loses a

turn also)

**Ron **- How about you Harry?

(Harry spins the bottle, spin, spin, spining gasp lands on Hermione!)

**All **- (chant) Go go go to the closet Go go go to the closet!

**Ron** - Hope you had your breath spray..

**Hermione **- Of course...

(7 minutes later)

**Harry **- Oh Dumbledore that was great!

**Malfoy **- Can't be that great...

**Harry **- Ok Malfoy your turn!

(He spins the bottle...around around & around it goes where it stops nobody knows, well I do! Any way around around gosh does it ever stop, just then it got slower then faster & then slower then finally it stopped, he looks up it stopped on...)

(BEEP, BEEP this is just a test to see if youre paying attention now back to our program...)

(lol)

**Malfoy **- Emma!

**All **- (chant) Go go go to the closet Go go go to the closet & etc.!

**Hermione **- Want a mint Em?

**Emma **- I'm good but can we have an extra 3 minutes?

**Harry **- What are you guys planning?

**Malfoy **- Don't think too hard Potter don't want you hurting yourself...

**Harry **- I'd love to turn him into a Troll!

(closet slams)


	5. Chapter 5

**SCENE 5**

**Summary**: You'll see!

**Setting**: Closet!

**Malfoy **- I can't believe I'm Doing this...

**Emma **- You don't regret the bottle landing on me do you?

**Malfoy **- No of course not!

(Emma can't wait to kiss Draco)

**Emma **- Good I'm quite relieved.

(Draco pulls Emma close and starts to kiss her)

**Malfoy **- Emma I love you I would die to keep you safe and I swear to that.

**Emma **- I love you too, this thong is giving me blisters

**Malfoy **- No listen to me this is our last year at Hogwarts and I was

thinking would you well, Emma (he gets on one knee fumbles in his

pocket, shock, shock it's a real diamond) Will you marry me?

**Emma **- OMG Yes, yes, yes

(They kiss again)

(Heard on the outside of the closet)

**Emma **- Oh Draco I love you!

**Ron **- They're just faking aren't they?

**Hermione **- They have to be...

**Harry **- Yup, because I knew they would try something therefore I put a

spell on their clothes.

**Ron **- Thank Dumbledore!

(The door flung open Emma and Draco come out fingers laced)

**Emma **- (Putting on her thong) You're right that was very refreshing!

**Harry **- (In disgust) you didn't! I put a spell on your clothes Em...

**Malfoy **- It's called Dark Arts, get it!

**Ron **- No really did you?

**Emma and Draco **- No!

**Draco **- Darn spell!

(The game starts again)

**Emma **- You guys just keep playing we will watch.

**Harry **- Uh ok lets just change the game, Truth or Dare Hermione?

**Hermione **- Dare.

**Harry **- Ok Flash me.

**Hermione **- No way!

**Harry **- Here's your concequence, you have to dye your hair any color Ron

and I say.

**Hermione **- Thats not fair you guys knew that I wasn't going to flash you.

**Harry **- EXACTLY! Your hair HAS to be olive green, white streaks, and red

tips. oh and you have to spike it...

**Hermione **- Well thats not a problem since its only for tonight.

**Ron **- Oh wait we're not done, it has to smell like the bad side of a unicorn

and best of all, you have to keep it in there until after graduation.

**Hermione **- Oh for the love of Dumbledore! Ok Hairchangeoso

(Then her hair was green etc.)

(All laugh)

**Malfoy **- Your hair is the greatest!

**Emma **- (Changing the subject) Oh I completely forgot! I have a thousand-word

essay on Voldimort's unicorn killing!

**Malfoy **- I can help you, we are studying him right now in History.

**Emma **- No I could never ask you to help me I mean there is a spell to make

you know things right?

**Hermione **- Yes! It is Physica-know-everything-about-Voltimort now raise your

wand.

(Emma raises her wand she feels bad that she's cheating knowledge, but she said

the spell anyway then she started writing)

**Emma **- Who would be stupid enough to tell us spells that teach us to cheat?

**Hermione **- Well, no one really told me It's in the book of spells they gave

us at the beginning of our first year here, but no one reads them

so the writers throw those in just for that reason.

**Ron **- Makes since!


	6. Chapter 6

**SCENE 6**

**Summary: **Emma keeps sneaking out to see Draco. Hermione gets mad because Emma isn't spending time with Harry, Ron, and her.

**Setting**: Stairwells.

**Emma **- Well I'm going out tonight bye Hermione!

**Hermione **- Tonight? OMG on a school night, where is your head?

**Emma **- Don't get your wand all tied in a knot! You know that I'm as smart as

you if not smarter I really don't need to study.

**Hermione **- Emma I really don't think you should be dating Malfoy, he's evil.

Wait! Where did you get that ring?

**Emma **- First of all, he has a first name! Secondly, he's nicer to me than

you are and third, Draco and I are engaged!

**Hermione **- What! I can't believe this! Of all the good wizards like Harry

and Ron you have to pick a slytherin JOCK like Malfoy, who may I

refresh your memory, called you a Mud-Blood!

**Emma **- Awwww he only called me a "Mud-Blood" because I'm related to you.

**Hermione **- Oh Dumbledore! You're starting to sound like him.

**Emma **- Listen, I don't have time for this Draco & I are late for our

"meeting" with one another.

**Hermione **- Ok fine, door opening will be on the test tomorrow and if you

think you can open this door when it's locked without studying go

for it, because I won't open it for you!

**Emma **- Like I said I'm as smart as you if not smarter.

**Hermione **- Well we will just see about that won't we?

**Emma **- Well what-ever I'm really getting tired of fighting with you I'm

outtie.

(Door slams)

**Hermione **- (To herself) ERRRRR! She kills me!

(She walks over to the door & locks it)

**MAENWHILE...**

**Emma **- (To herself) Draco should be around here somewhere... The hall is so

lonely at night. (foot steps) gasp What was that? Draco, is that

you?

(No answer her heart was beating furiously she didnt know what to do, just then

a voice was heard around her)

**Voice **- Hello Emma Granger.

**Emma **- What, who are you? (Silence) Hello? (Thinking) Am I going crazy?

**Voice **- Miss Granger are you listening to me? You better stay away from my

Draco, I love him!

**Emma **- NO! NO! NO! (She runs helplessly toward the door, locked) Hermione!

open this door! (Hears the tele ring)

**Hermione **- Emma I told you I'm not going to open the door for you if you

want in, open it for yourself!

**Emma **- Hermione I'm not playing, open the door PLEASE!

(She walks over to the door and unlocks it the door swings open and Emma runs

in and locks it back)

**Emma **- There was something out there, what took you so long!

**Hermione **- I told you Emma I wasn't going to open the door for you.

**Emma **- Why did you?

**Hermione **- Because you're my cousin & I didn't want any thing to happen to

you besides who would be left to date Malfoy?

**Emma **- Draco!

**Hermione **- Right Draco, I'll have to remember that...So what exactly was

out there?

**Emma **- I don't know!

**Hermione **- What! You mean to tell me you were stuck out there with

something and you don't even know what it was!

**Emma **- That's exactly what I'm saying.

**Hermione **- You didn't see anything?

**Emma **- Well I got a glympse of a shadow...

**Hermione **- Anything else?

**Emma **- No... Oh gosh what if it got Draco!

**Hermione **- It didn't!

**Emma **- And how would you know that?

**Hermione **- He just called and he said he had to cancel the "meeting" and

thats when I knew you were in trouble.

**Emma **- Thank Dumbledore!

**Hermione **- You really love him don't you?

**Emma **- Yes I do, you would never know just how much... Words can't express

the way I feel about him. He's all I ever think about I believe I

would die if I ever lost him.

**Hermione **- Uh Emma, not to burst your bubble or anything but, EWWWWWW! Can the lovey dovey CRAP!I don't want the details.

**Emma **- Shew I've got to talk to him I have to make sure he's alright.

(She runs straight out the door)

**Hermione **- Emma oh gosh no! Come back!

(Emma runs toward the stairs then onto the second floor then finally she's at

Draco's room then she knocks at the door)

**Draco **- Yeah, yeah I'm coming hold on! (opens the door furiously) Emma!

What are you doing?

**Emma **- I had to see if you were alright...

**Draco **- Of course I am! Get in here before whatever thats out there gets

you.

**Emma **- It bothers you too?

**Draco **- Yeah, that's the reason I canceled our date, I didn't want you to

be roaming the halls with whatever is out there. Are you ok?

**Emma **- Yeah I'm ok I just got really worried when you canceled our date.

**Draco **- Well atleast I know that you love me enough to be roaming the halls

with only Dumbledore knows what after us... Now I want you to use my

invisibility cloak to get back to your dorm.

**Emma **- Is it big enough for two?

**Draco **- Not mine but Crabbebe's is plenty big enough.

(They both put on Crabbebe's cloak and head for the door)

**Emma **- The hall is kind of creepy...

**Draco **- Shhhhh... If the thing is out here, it will most definately hear us.

We have to be quiet.

(Draco takes Emma's hand in his and leads her into the stairwells, he shuts the

door of the stair room and he begins to kiss her under the cloak of course

incase a professor comes along...)

**Draco **- Emma I love you so much I can't wait until our wedding day.

**Emma **- I can't either. We havn't set a date yet.

**Draco **- How about on your Birthday, November 23?

**Emma **- How about April 4th next year?

**Draco **- Wait! April 4th is when we first met four months ago and three

before I first proposed to you.

**Emma **- Yeah...

(Emma starts to blush when she hears Hermione calling in the hall.)

**Emma **- Do you think we should go before Hermione gets killed looking for me?

**Draco **- Yeah, I guess.

(They walk upstairs, they make it to Emma's dorm. Draco walks Emma to the door

Hermione is already inside. Draco and Emma walk inside.)

**Hermione **- Emma where have you been! You could have been killed out there.

**Emma **- With Draco...

**Hermione **- Draco was worried enough about you to keep you in the dorm and

what do you do? You go out into the hall where that, that

THING is out here just waiting for you!

**Emma **- Gosh girl chill will you? I am perfectly fine!

**Hermione **- Uggghhh! Will you atleast try to take precautions around only

Dumbledore knows what out there on the loose?

**Emma **- Shew you act like I'm dead or something, I mean I used an

invisibility cloak.. What are you worried about?

**Hermione **- Your life maybe!

**Draco **- Well I think I caught you guys at a bad time, I'm going to go.

Besides, It's getting late. Love you Emma.

(Emma walks over to Draco and gives him a goodnight kiss. She shuts the door

after she makes sure Draco has put on the invisibility cloak.)

**Emma **- Gosh I love him!

**Hermine **- I know oh too well, trust me!

**Emma **- Here we go again!

**Hermione **- What?

**Emma **- You and your smart attitude!

**Hermione **- What did I do?

**Emma **- Shew why can't you accept my feelings for Draco? He hasn't said

anything bad to you lately.

**Hermione **- Gee, I don't know maybe the fact that he's always around, hates

all Gryffindors, and both of you play quittich against each

other.

**Emma **- I can see on the first two, but what about the quittich thing what

does that have to do with anything?

**Hermione **- He will hurt you on the quittich track, he plays dirty.

**Emma **- I don't have time for this, Draco loves me and after our test

tomorrow he's taking me to Hack-Donald's ("We love to see you barf.")

to get slug bogies ( - BOOGERS!) but for now, I'm going to bed.

**Hermione **- Aren't you going to study?

**Emma **- Hermione I get my smart gene from you, I don't need to study.

**Hermione **- Emma, everybody needs to study.

**Emma **- Fine you're not going to leave me alone until I study are you?

**Hermione **- Nope!

**Emma **- Ok tutor me!

**Hermione **- Ok if you come upon a locked door what spell do you use to open

it?

**Emma **- I don't know...

**Hermione **- Oh gosh it isn't hard!

**Emma **- Turn the latch on the door?

**Hermione **- What if it does'nt have a latch?

**Emma **- If it did'nt have a latch how could you lock it in the first place?

**Hermione **- Stop being a muggle!

**Emma **- Ok, ok, ok What-ever! You would say spell number 42

**Hermione **- Exactly! Now to make sure you know what 42 is, lets see you make

it happen.

**Emma **- Aloh hamora!

(They spent the rest of the night studying and waxing their wands.)


	7. Chapter 7

**SCENE 7**

**Summary**: Hogwarts halls; Emma is talking to Hermione about the test.

**Setting**: Outside of Miss. Guirate's (G-we're-ate's)room.

**Hermione **- So Emma how'd you do on the test?

**Emma **- Fair I guess.

**Hermione **- Fair! I stayed up all night tutoring you, and all you have to

say is fair!

**Emma **- Hello LOW SELF-ESTEEM are you forgetting?

**Hermione **- Oh yeah I always forget, but whatever. When are you and Draco

going out for slug bogies?

**Emma **- I don't know...

(Draco is cautiously sneaking upon Emma He all of a sudden puts his arms

around her.)

**Draco **- Hey baby are you ready to go?

**Emma **- Yeah. Bye Hermione.

**Hermione **- Bye, hey, if you guys are going to Hack-Donald's bring me back a

medium slog ok?

**Emma **- Ok.

(They walk out the door of Hogwarts and into Hack-Donald's)

**Manager **- Can I take your money, I mean order?

**Emma **- Yes I would like an order of chocolate frogs and slug bogies.

**Manager **- Is that all?

**Draco **- No, I would like two slogs one with a straw for each.

**Manager **- The straws are over there.

**Draco **- Oh. Ok.

**Manager **- Anyway is that for here or to go?

**Draco **- Dine in.

**Manager **- Ok be seated and I'll be there to give you your order after it is

done.

(Emma looks around at the decorations)

**Emma **- Well this place certainly has changed since last Christmas, it looks

better has it been renovated?

**Draco **- No they just needed home improvment I guess.

**Emma** - I can't wait til our wedding I love you so much!

**Draco **- Listen Emma, I don't want you to be out into the halls alone again,

I don't want anything to happen to you and I love you too Emma,

that's the reason that I don't want you alone...

**Emma **- Oh Draco I can't stand a single moment without you, I want to keep

visiting you at night.

**Draco **- Yeah me too but I want you to be safe.

**Harry **- Well, well, well look wat the black cat has brought in.

**Emma **- Harry! What are you doing here?

**Harry **- I figured I would check up on you incase Malfoy hurts you...

**Emma **- Can you excuise me Draco, Harry can I talk to you?

(Harry nods and follows Emma to the back of the room.)

**Emma **- Whats your problem? You and I are quittich partners and NOTHING more.

**Harry **- That's just it Em. I like you.

**Emma **- Harry...

**Harry **- No Em listen I'm sure he likes you, but I don't know... Sigh Just

forget I said anything. Do what you want, its your life I don't want

you mad at me.

**Emma **- (Grabs Harry's hand) (In a sigh) Harry you're a nice guy, but Draco

is the one I love, but you'll always be my quittich partner, ok? Now

not to be rude or anything, but I have to get back to Draco, he is

waiting for me, Harry you can come sit with us though.

(Leads Harry to the table by his shirt)

(Draco gives Harry a dirty look)

**Harry **- Don't worry Malfoy, I didn't steal your woman.

**Draco **- (Murmer) Like you actually could.

**Harry **- (Under his voice) Yeah I will.

(Snape walks through the door and looks horridly at Emma.

**Snape **- What are you kids doing here?

**Emma **- We're on break Professor Snape.

**Snape **- Well you have 2 minutes left before you have to get back to class.

**Harry **- Two minutes! I have quittich!

**Draco **- Yeah so do we genius!

**Emma **- Well lets go!

(They empty their trays and run out the door of the resteraunt.)


	8. Chapter 8

**SCENE 8**

**Summary**: The kids make it to quittich practice bofore they are turned

into bogies; they are in the middle of a game.

**Setting**: Quittich class.

**Emma **- Time out!

**Harry **- What Emma?

**Emma **- We need to make a strategy.

**Harry **- Well ok but only because slytherin players are cheaters.

**Emma **- I object!

**Harry **- Sorry Em! I keep forgetting that you're dating---

(Emma cups her hand over Harry's mouth)

**Emma **- (Over reacting) Stupid! You can't tell anyone on the team who I'm

dating! I won't be Co-Captain, I'll be kicked off the team, everybody

will hate me, I'll be a social OUTKAST I'll be---

(Harry puts his index finger to Emma's lips)

**Harry **- I won't tell anyone Em, trust me.

**Emma **- (Rolls her eyes) Ok I guess I can believe you.

**Harry **- Of course you can.

**Leigha **- What? Who's she dating I have to know!

**Emma **- No one!

**Leigha **- Oh, someone on the slytherin team...

**Emma **- No of course not!

**Leigha **- A little bit jumpy are we?

**Emma** - Listen I don't have time for this. Time In!

**Harry **- But Em we didn't make a stretegy!

**Emma **- We can fake it! Follow my lead.

(The players took their broom sticks and finally took to air)

(The game starts, no one knows what to do and slytherin can't tell who's sho on

Gryffindor's team.)

**Emma **- Ok guys this way!

**MEANWHILE **(ON THE SLYTHERIN TEAM)

**Lydia **- Let's go for the one in the front, leading the Gryffindors onto the

field. I think that's Potter.

**Malfoy **- Ok, I'll go left and you go right, Potter will pay for every thing

he has ever done to me. He won't take Emma away from me, not like

everything else I've always wanted.

**Lydia **- Ok are we going to sit here and talk about it or are we going to

actually do it?

**Malfoy **- Oh trust me, he'll be in the hospital wing by the time I get

through with him.

BACK ON THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM

**Emma **- Alright guys lets go!

**Harry **- Be careful out there Em, Malfoy is aggressive on the field.

**Emma **- I'll have to remember that. Oh and Harry.

**Harry **- Yes Em?

**Emma **- Good luck man.

**Harry **- Same to you Em. What's it like to lead the team?

**Emma **- I can't believe I'm actually doing it! How can you do this without

being nervous?

**Harry **- Well I've done it so much that I've gotten used to it. Well you go

left and the rest of us will go right and any other way we can go.

**Emma **- Well ok.

(They all fly off on broom sticks and the game officially starts.)

**Emma **- I've got to win this game for Harry's sake, woah, somebody's trailing

me. A guy from slytherin, and he's catching up with me. Oh my gosh

he is going to run me into the wall.

**Draco **- Yes Potter that's right fly, fly to your death!

**Emma **- I have to get the snitch.

(She stands up on her broom stick to reach for the snitch when Draco knocks her

off her broom and catches the snitch.)

(In the background, the band is playing slytherin's fight song "Too Much Time on

My Hands" and someone, Harry for sertain is saying that "Em isn't moving, get a

doctor." But team slytherin is too wrapped up in their "victory" to hear him.)

**Draco **- That's right Potter, lie there like the dog you really are.

**Lydia **- Well Draco, I have to hand it to you, he isn't moving.

**Draco **- Told you he'd be in the hospital. Maybe he will learn his lesson.

(Peramedics come and take Emma away. Draco didn't even pay attention.)


	9. Chapter 9

**SCENE 9**

**Summary**: At Hogwarts hospital wing inside the school Harry is informing

his friends about Emma.

**Setting**: Hogwarts clinic.

**Harry **- (Leaning over her bedside holding her hand) Em, I don't know if

you can hear me or not but I won't let anything else happen to

you, why didn't you listen to me when I said that slytherin players

play dirty? I should have stayed beside you on the field. I'll die

if anything happens to you. I know I will.

(Door opens Harry turns around briskly)

**Hermione **- (Hugs Harry and tears up) Are you ok?

**Harry **- I believe so.

**Hermione **- What happened?

**Harry **- She was just on the field playing and then---

(Ron bolts into the room)

**Ron **- Harry is she okay?

**Harry **- Yes Ron she's okay.

**Ron **- What happened? Hi Hermione.

(Hermione waves to Ron)

**Harry **- Well she was just out there playing then someone from team slytherin

came up behind her as she was getting ready to catch the snitch and they hit her broom and she fell off.

**Ron **- Oh Harry do you think Malfoy knows about Emma?

**Harry **- Doubting it, he was too wrapped up in his self when slytherin won

that he didn't see anything.

**Ron **- Do you think we should tell him about Emma?

**Harry** - No.

**Ron** - Why not?

**Harry **- Because when Emma does revive I want to be here instead of Malfoy

so she will have me to lean on.

**Hermione **- Harry that is most definately the stupidest plan I've heard yet.

When Emma does revive she will want Malfoy here by her side

you know that.

**Harry **- Hey I can dream.

**Ron **- Well Harry we better go get Malfoy.

**Harry **- You can go by yourself, I'm going to stay here with Hermione.

**Ron **- Sure stay here with your little girlfriend while I deal with the

Roach.

**Harry **- (Blushing) She is NOT my girlfriend.

**Ron **- But Harry just last night you told me that you liked her.

**Harry **- Ron _GO_!

(Ron slams the door shut)

**Harry **- Can you believe Ron said such a crazy thing like me liking you.

**Hermione **- Is it really that crazy? I mean I am pretty aren't I?

**Harry **- Well you are pretty Hermione.

**Hermione **- Harry that was the nicest thing you or anyone has ever said to

me.

**Harry **- It's true Hermione you are pretty.

**Hermione **- (Changing the subject) Thanks for being here for me Harry, come

to think about it you've always been there for me. I'm glad

I have a friend like you. I sometimes wonder what my life

would be like if I never had friends like Ron and yourself.

**MEANWHILE**

**Ron **- Oh gosh I hate walking through the slytherin halls. Here is Malfoy's

room.

(Knocks on the door)

**Draco **- Yeah, yeah I'm coming. (Opens the door) What do you want?

**Ron **- Uh Malfoy Emma is in the hospital wing.

**Draco **- (Pulls Ron by his shirt collar) What happened to her?

**Ron **- No time to talk about it let's go, Harry will tell you about it when

we get there.

(They run back to the main hall and into the clinic Draco bursts into the door.)

**Draco **- Where is she?

**Hermione **- She's right here Malfoy no worries about that.

**Draco **- No worries? She's my girlfriend I care about her!

**Harry **- Don't yell at her she didn't do anything to you.

**Draco **- Shut up Potter I'm really getting tired of your goody-goody

personality and your smart mouthed little girlfriend. (Thinking)

"I thought I got rid of you on the field?"

**Harry **- She's not my girlfriend!

**Hermione **- SHUT UP Guys! Emma's waking up!

(The room grows quiet Draco runs to Emma's bedside)

**Draco **- Can I have a few minutes alone with Emma?

**Hermione **- Sure!

**Harry **- (To Hermione) I don't see why we have to leave, especially how he

just treated us.

**Hermione **- You have to look at how much stress he's going to go through in

these up coming weeks.

**Harry **- No more than I will.

**Hermione **- You're not dating her though.

**Draco **- Any day now!

(Door closes)

**Draco **- (Emma's stroking Draco's cheek) How are you feeling?

**Emma **- I've been better.

**Draco **- Emma what happened?

**Emma **- I don't know I was just about to catch the snitch and win the game

when someone came up behind me and knocked me off my broom stick

the rest was a bleur.

**Draco **- (Feeling guilty) Oh gosh Emma I'm sorry!

**Emma **- For what?

**Draco **- It was me, I was the one that knocked you off your broom stick but

the reason I did was because I thought you were Potter.

**Emma **- Harry! You thought I was Harry? Why would you want to hurt him?

**Draco **- Because I don't want to lose you Emma, Harry has always taken every

thing I've always wanted away from me.

**Emma **- Draco, that's not true.

**Draco **- Yes it is, Emma my first year at Hogwarts he got to play quittich I

wanted to be the best, but of course he took it away from me and

I didn't get to play.

**Emma **- You're really good at quittich, just look where I am in the clinic

because you faught so hard and put me here, besides just because

he got to play quittich his first year and you didn't doesn't

mean that he will EVER "take me away from you."

**Draco **- I'm REALLY sorry for this whole thing.

**Emma **- Heck, it's just a concussion, won't kill me. (She smiles at him) I'm

supposed to be getting out of here in a couple of days.

**Draco **- GOOD! I hate to see you here, I want you back in the dorms so I can

sneak out to see you, but here the doors are always locked in

the rooms.

**Nurse **- Visiting hours are almost over.

**Draco **- Can I have an extra ten minutes?

(Slips 20 galleions in the Nurse's pocket)

**Nurse **- Sure you can have an extra ten minutes Mr. Malfoy what was I

thinking. Take as long as you want.

**Draco **- I have no idea what you were thinking.

**Emma **- Don't bribe people, it's wrong!

**Draco **- Yeah, what's your point?

**Emma **- It's wrong...

**Draco **- It will be alright.

**Emma **- Yeah I guess so.

**Draco **- Not to be leaving you or anything, but baby I really have to go.

**Emma **- Ok love you.

**Draco **- (Bends over her bedside and kisses her) I'll come see you tomorrow.

**Emma **- Ok.

**Draco **- Are you sure you'll be ok?

**Emma **- Honey don't worry about me, I'll be fine, now don't lose sleep over

me.

(Draco turns around and gets half way out of the door)

**Emma **- Oh and Draco...

**Draco **- Yeah baby, do you need something?

**Emma **- No I don't need anything, just wanted to tell you that you're VERY

aggressive on the field. (She smiles at her feonce') Love you

Draco, goodnight.

**Draco **- Love you too Emma.

(He leaves out of the room)

**MEANWHILE**

**Draco **- Ok Hermione, you can go inside and see her.

**Hermione **- Draco are you going to be ok?

**Draco** - I believe so.

**Hermione **- I'll get Emma to call and check up on you.

**Draco **- No, Emma needs all the sleep she can get.

**Harry **- I don't know, she got a good ten minutes rest on the field when you

just about killed her.

**Draco **- You little ease dropper!

**Harry **- Yeah...

**Draco **- (Up in Harry's face) Potter, I swear right now isn't the time to

mess with me.

**Hermione **- SHUT UP! This is all you do when you are in the same room. I'm

completely tired of it, our best friend, cousin, and of

course girlfriend is in there. Can we atleast try to get

along? PLEASE!

**Draco **- Yeah Hermione, but I've really have to be going see you guys later.

(He walks off)

**Harry **- I believe he's plotting something there is no way he's going to

listen to you that easily.

**Hermione **- Shew Harry let it go will you?

**MEANWHILE** (IN THE HALL WHERE DRACO IS)

(Foot steps)

**Draco **- Who's there?

(Silence)

**Draco **- Potter if that's you I will absolutely hurt you big time!

(Foot steps) Show yourself! (He sees a shadow person)You better

show yourself NOW!

(He runs back to his dorm and slams the door.)

**Draco **- What are you doing in my dorm get out!

**Lydia **- I figured I'd come and comfort you in your time of need.

**Draco **- (Laughs) Get out!

(She walks over to him and caresses his cheek, he looks at her with the worst

glare)

**Lydia **- Don't you need a substatute girlfriend while yours is in the

hospital?

**Draco **- (Pushes her away) What! How do you know about Emma? And besides How would you ever compare to my love?

(She gives him an evil glare)

**Draco **- You knew all along that was Emma leading Gryffindor on the field

didn't you!

**Lydia **- Yeah so what if I did?

**Draco **- So what? SO WHAT? I love Emma you are so evil.

(She moves closer and kisses him, he looks discusted.)

**Lydia **- In love with me yet?

**Draco **- Does it look like it? Get out!

**Lydia **- Draco, baby I love you. That Emma is probably cheating on you anyway

with that Harry Potter.

**Draco **- Shut up you caniving witch.

**Lydia **- Yeah, I am a witch. And I've been stalking you and Emma for the past

month or two.

**Draco **- Listen Lydia, I love Emma, WHAT! You were the one that's been

stalking us?

**Lydia **- Kiss me Draco, don't ignore my love, don't push away from me. Emma's

too goody-goody like Harry Potter, we on the other hand, we

are evil, we belong together.

**Draco **- No, I thought I was bad but you, you're pure evil. I don't want your

poisionus lips on mine.

**Lydia **- You want to kiss me, just forget about Emma, she doesn't love you, I

do, now kiss me,admit it, know you want to.

**Draco **- Yeah like I want to kiss a toilet instead. If I do will you leave me

alone?

**Lydia **- Yes.

**Draco **- Do you swear?

**Lydia **- Oh yeah!

**Draco **- No I can't treat Emma that way.

**Lydia **- Awwww just a little kiss won't do any harm.

**Draco **- Yes it will.

**Lydia **- What Princess don't know won't hurt her, I mean you aren't married

yet, kiss me...

**Draco **- I don't love you, I don't even like you ok so just leave me---

(Then she kisses him he seems to enjoy it. When they stop kissing, Draco pulls

Lydia VERY close and passionately kisses her)

**Lydia **- Don't get married to Emma, she isn't worthy enough to have you, she

likes Harry Potter.

**Draco **- She don't like Harry Potter, Harry potter likes her and I'll hurt

him if he tries anything.

**Lydia **- Don't you think she feels the same way about me?

**Draco **- She doesn't know about you.

**Lydia **- Good now you don't have anything to worry about.

**Draco **- What do you mean?

**Lydia **- The kiss, she soesn't have to know does she?

**Draco **- Are you afraid of Emma?

**Lydia **- (Stammering) No, no I'm not afraid of that goody-goody witch.

slytherin's aren't afraid of ANY Gryffindor's.

**Draco **- Why are you stammering Lydia, you are afraid of Emma aren't you?

**Lydia **- No I hate her.

**Draco **- Well I'm never going to break up with Emma for you, so don't have

your hopes too high.

**Lydia **- Can I atleast stay for a while longer?

**Draco **- How about NO!

**Lydia **- (Changing the subject) Fine! What's you majical power?

**Draco **- Loving Emma.

**Lydia **- I'm serious!

**Draco **- So am I.

**Lydia **- No really stop being stupid.

**Draco **- Whats your power?

**Lydia **- Teleportation.

**Draco **- Yeah? That's cool how does that work?

**Lydia **- It's like a wand it just works after you figure it out.

**Draco **- Do you have to say a spell or something?

**Lydia **- No, actually you just say where you want to go, and then you're

there.

**Draco **- Well can you take me anywhere?

**Lydia **- Uh no, because it's like heredity and it only works if it's just me

wanting to go somewhere. Ok Example: D.N.A censors on muggle's

cars that pick up their finger prints and unlock the door.

Well that's my teleportation, only works for me by myself. My D.N.A.

**Draco **- (Looks with a bored glare) Oh my gosh! Do you EVER shut up! Stop

explaining stuff to me and Get out of my dorm!

**Lydia **- But it's only 3:30 (A.M.)

**Draco **- Shew get out I've got to go to bed!

**Lydia **- (Walks over to him and lays her head on his shoulder and hugs him.)

Good night.

**Draco **- (Pats Lydia's back un attentively) Uh yeah goodnight.

(He sees her to the door and slams it in her face.)

**Draco **- (To himself) Thank goodness she's gone.

(Phone rings and Draco answers it)

**Draco **- (Sighs) Who is it?

**Emma **- Baby what's wrong?

**Draco **- Nothing, I just had conpany and they just left. I'm really tired,

but I can stay up for you.

**Emma **- Draco, that's so sweet!

**Draco **- (Bragging) Yeah I know.

**Emma **- I can't wait to get out of here and play quittich again.

**Draco **- Uh Emma about quittich, I don't think you should play quittich

anymore.

**Emma **- What! I LOVE QUITTICH!

**Draco **- But baby if you love me, you won't play quittich, atleast until next

semester.

**Emma **- Why shouldn't I play my favorite sport?

**Draco **- Because I know of some people who would be glad to put you into the

clinic for a second time.

**Emma **- Like who?

**Draco **- Like everyone on team slytherin.

**Emma **- Even you?

**Draco **- No Emma not me, I love you.

**Emma **- Then you'll let me play quittich.

**Draco **- Ok you can play, fine with me.

**Emma **- You don't sound sinsere.

**Draco **- This is as sincere as I can be.

**Emma **- You were sincere when you proposed to me.

**Draco **- Ok now I know this isn't Emma! Hermione let me talk to Emma.

**Hermione **- FINE! Errrr here's your lover-boy.

**Emma **- She did a pretty good impression of me didn't she?

**Draco **- Not really, you love me and she flat out doesn't.

**Emma **- But how could you tell?

**Draco **- Because you are the greatest thing in my life and there's no one nor

thing that can substatute your love not even cousins that sound the

same.

**Emma **- How sweet where did you get that?

**Draco **- Boogie bar wrapper.

**Emma **- Are you serious?

**Draco **- Oh gosh no Emma, that came straight from my heart.

**Emma** - Draco if you were here I would kiss you.

(In the background)

**Hermione **- You make me sick!

**Emma **- Shut up Hermione, go kiss Harry or something!

**Draco **- Harry's in your room right now?

**Emma **- Yeah, Ron too.

**Ron **- Don't tell him I'm here, hello I'm the one that's afraid of him

remember!

**Draco **- Put Potter on the line!

**Emma **- Baby be good, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow.

(Tells Harry to come to the phone)

**Harry **- Yes?

**Draco **- Stay away from Emma, I know you like her, I'll hurt ANYONE to keep

her mine.

**Harry **- Yeah, I like Emma and you're NEVER keeping me away from talking to

her.

**Draco **- Oh but you're wrong I'll be on you faster than Lydia on me---

**Harry **- What? Did you say Lydia? That ugly, scrawny, witch on your quittich

team? (Laughs) Can you say black mail?

**Draco **- Potter, you didn't hear anything.

**Harry **- You kissed her didn't you?

**Draco **- No! I'd rather kiss a toilet!

**Harry **- Yeah I feel for the dummy that would kiss her.

**Draco **- Yeah me too.

**Harry **- What about Hermione, what would you rate her?

**Draco **- Dude! I'm practically married!

**Harry **- So all guys crush on other guy's girlfriends.

**Draco **- Out of a possible 10 I'd say an 8.

**Harry **- Oh wow that's what I would rate Emma.

**Draco **- Don't even rate my woman.

**Harry **- Why? You rated mine.

**Draco **- Yeah but mine is engaged and yours isn't. Not to mention mine is

**DEFINATELY** not an 8.

**Harry **- WHAT!

**Draco **- Mine is a perfect 10 so lay off.

**Harry **- SHEW! You're one of those guys ,who ask a million questions about

their girlfriends before they go out.

**Draco **- What do you mean?

**Harry **- (Mocking Draco) Emma who are you going to Hack-Donald's with? When

are you going to be back? Who will be there? Will Potter be there?

How are you going to fix your hair---

**Draco **- Ok stop I get it! I am a little---

**Harry **- A LOT---

**Draco **- Ok a lot over protective but thats just because I love her and I

would do nothing to hurt her.

**Harry **- Except kiss Lydia.

**Draco **- Except kiss Lydia.

**Harry **- What? You did? I like talking to you, you tell everything!

**Draco **- What? What did I say?

**Harry **- Oh my gosh!

**Draco **- What?

**Harry **- You said that you kissed Lydia!

**Draco **- Are you sure?

**Harry **- Oh yeah!

**Draco **- You can't tell Emma!

**Harry **- Why not?

**Draco **- Because I don't want to lose Emma and if you do tell her I'll beat

you down.

**Harry **- HA! You think you can fight me and win?

**Draco **- I know that I'll win.

**Harry **- Well whatever I won't tell Em.

**Draco** - Are you giving her nicknames now? **THAT'S MY JOB**!

**Harry **- There you go being overprotective again. She is her own person and

she can make her own desisions for herself. Accept it.

**Draco **- I do accept it, it's just I can't stand people like you who act like

they can take people's girlfriends.

**Harry **- I don't act, I do.

**Draco **- Potter don't make me mad.

**Harry **- Why? I'm not afraid of you!

**Draco **- (Changing the subject) Shew! Just don't tell Emma.

**Harry **- Well ok see you man.

**Draco **- Yeah, see you, uh remember, don't tell Emma.

**Harry **- Ok, only because I'm a nice person.


	10. Chapter 10

**SCENE 10**

**Summary**:Three weeks after Draco kissed Lydia. Emma finds out about the

insodent and goes crazy.

**Setting**:Hallway at Hogwarts.

**Snape **- Miss Granger, I'm happy to see you up and about again.

**Emma **- Oh and what a pleasure it is to see you again sir.

**Snape **- Yes, well see you in 3rd period. Hope you studied.

**Emma **- (As Snape is walking away) See you and I did study.

(Emma walks to her locker, Lydia lockers beside of Emma, BTW)

**Lydia **- Oh Emma, glad to see you out of the clinic, did you see my brother

Grad'le?

**Emma **- I'm sorry I wasn't in that kind of clinic.

**Lydia **- Are you saying my brother is crazy?

**Emma **- No, your brother is more sociopath than crazy.

**Lydia **- Don't talk about my brother, I mean just because he tried to kill

Mom and Dad once that has nothing to do with anything so just lay

off.

**Emma **- Or what?

**Lydia **- Or I'll---

**Emma **- Yeah, I'm listening.

**Lydia **- Just shut up.

**Emma **- You know that I'm not afraid of you.

**Lydia **- You should be afraid that I'll take Draco away from you.

**Emma **- What?

**Lydia **- I kissed Draco then he liked it so he kissed me back.

**Emma **- You little! (She grabs Lydia's throat)

(Lydia screams for dear life)

**Lydia **- Get this little MUD-BLOOD off of me before I kill her!

(Her grip tightens around Lydia's throat. Lydia takes a few swings at Emma. Emma then knocks Lydia to the floor.)

**Emma **- (Standing over her) You should never try to mistake bravery for

foolishness when someone is ready to kill you just so you know.

**Lydia **- (Running the opposite of Emma) Your cousin will pay for this.

**Emma **- Leave my cousin out of this, or you will get another helping of

having your butt kicked. You little witch.

**Lydia **- Whiping the blood from her head) Lezo de Auto.

(Lydia leaves)

(Ron ,Harry, and Hermione saw the whole thing and they come running toward Emma.)

**Ron **- That was bloody great!

**Emma **- (Throws herself into Ron's arms) No it wasn't.

**Harry **- Oh yes it was you taught that Lydia girl who was boss.

**Hermione **- Yeah you ROCK!

**Ron **- (Holds Emma close to comfort her) Emma what's wrong?

**Emma **- You will never believe it but Draco kissed Lydia.

(Harry runs away in guilt for not telling Emma before Lydia did.)

**Ron **- What's his problem?

**Hermione **- I don't know but I'm going to find out. (she runs after Harry)

**Emma **- Oh Ron aren't I pretty enough? Why would he EVER choose Lydia over me?

**Ron **- I don't know, but if you need someone right now, I'm here for you.

Emma you are beautiful.

(They stand there in the hall hugging.)

**Draco **- Weasley get your(Shoo's his hand) FILTHY hands off of Emma.

**Emma **- Yeah you say that now but you had your hands all over that Lydia girl

while I was in the clinic. And then you KISSED HER!

**Draco **- Emma, I was going to tell you but---

**Emma **- But what? (Ron's still holding her)

**Draco **- But I was afraid---

**Emma **- Afraid that I waould be mad?

**Draco **- YES!

**Emma** - Well you were right!

**Draco **- Emma, please don't be mad. I can explain.

**Emma **- Don't even talk to me! you chose that Lydia girl so now you can keep

her.

**Draco **- Are you saying it's over?

**Emma **- **YES DRACO I AM SAYING IT'S OVER!**

(She walks away with Ron)

(Draco collaps to his knees and covers his face)

(Crabbe and Goyale run up to Draco and they lean over him)

**Crabbe **- What is wrong with you Draco?

**Draco **- Emma broke up with me.

**Goyale **- I knew that little witch couldn't be trusted, besides she

isn't good enough for you anyway, I mean she is only a---

**Draco **- Don't say it, because she is NOT a mud-blood.

**Crabbe **- Frankly, Draco she is.

**Goyale **- Yeah and you don't need to date her because she really don't

deserve you.

**Draco **- No! I'm the one that doesn't deserve her.

**Crabbe **- Goyale he's definately lost it. When Draco Malfoy starts to blame

himself for a Gryffindor mud-blood hating him then oh gosh I have no

way to say this but, he's starting to be like Harry Potter.

**Draco **- (Looks up) Harry POTTER!

(He runs in the direction that Harry ran.)


	11. Chapter 11

SCENE 11

>**Summary**: Draco and Harry almost fight.

>**Setting**: Hall.

Hermione - Harry! Why did you bolt off like that?

Harry - Because I did something VERY wrong.

Hermione - What?

Harry - (Sighs) I knew that Draco Malfoy kissed Lydia, I knew for about

3 weeks now.

Hermione - I'm so dissapointed in you Harry, I figured you would be

someone I could trust, but I guess I was wrong.

Harry - Hermione you really lay it on thick don't you?

Hermione - Don't tell me that you aren't ashamed of yourself?

Harry - Yes Hermione, I am ashamed of myself, but I don't need you to tell me that I was wrong, because I know that I was and am wrong for not telling Emma sooner, but I gave Draco my word.

Hermione - But Emma is more of our friend than Draco.

Harry - Hermione what would you do at a time like this?

Hermione - I would tell Emma what you did and BEG her not to kill you.

Harry - Do you think she'll kill me for not telling her?

Hermione - Yes!

(Ron is still comforting Emma when they walk up to Harry.)

Ron - Well Hermione did you figure out what was wrong with Harry?

Hermione - Yes Ron I did and I believe he has something to tell Emma.

Emma - (Still crying from breaking up with Draco) What Harry,

you're practically the only guy besides Ron that I can trust.

Harry - Oh Hermione do I have to tell her? She finally trusts me!

Hermione - Yes Harry you do!

Emma - Tell me what?

Harry - Emma, I knew about Draco kissing Lydia every since it happened.

Emma - Oh, well uh can you tell me when exactly that it happened?

Harry - About three weeks ago, when he wanted to talk to me on the phone and you told him to be good...

Emma - Well I don't blame you, I mean you didn't tell him to kiss Lydia, you just didn't want to be the one that ruined our relationship. And I thank you for that.

Ron - So you're not mad at Harry?

Emma - No, I just wanted to have someone that I can trust, frankly Draco

around to keep me safe but he isn't here anymore. Oh and do

you remember what Lydia said as she was walking off?

Hermione - No, What?

Emma - Lezo de Auto. What does it mean?

Hermione - Beats me, but you better watch your back! Did she say it like

a spell or just say it?

Emma - She just said it. What if Lydia is going to kill me?

Hermione - You don't have to worry about that Harry will keep you safe.

Draco - No he WON'T!

Ron - Just leave Malfoy, you've caused enough hurt already.

Draco - I'm ready to cause Potter even worse pain because I'm going to

beat him down.

(Just then, Draco took out his wand and casted a spell.)

Draco - Lezo de Auto!

Emma - NO!

(Emma jumped in front of what looked like black flames)

(When the smoke clears Emma is lying on the ground, unharmed...)

Draco - Why did you run out in front of Potter like that?

Emma - Why were you trying to kill him?

Draco - Because the little wierdo told you that I kissed Lydia.

Emma - NO HE DIDN'T! Your new little girlfriend did.

Draco - What? So Potter didn't tell you?

Emma - NO!

(Draco walks over to Harry)

Draco - Potter, you're really a not bad person, we need to hang out

more often.

Harry - Malfoy, did you say "not bad"? Ha! I'm the greatest!

Draco - Now who has the big head around here.

Emma - Well now that you guys are friends that doesn't mean that I'm

going to forgive you Draco for kissing that witch!

Draco - Emma PLEASE forgive me? I love you so much!

Emma - (Hugs Draco) Yes Draco I do forgive you and I love you too.

(Draco kisses Emma)

Harry - Awww what the HECK! (Grabs Hermione and kisses her) I've

been waiting to do that all year!

Hermione - So have I!

Ron - Yes, everyone happy around here. BUT RON OVER HERE THE THIRD WHEEL!

Myrtle - (Looks at Ron in a admiration sort of way.) Hi Ron.

Ron - FORGET IT!

Myrtle - Oh come on, just a little kiss on the cheek?

Ron - That's ok Myrtle, REALLY.

Harry - Well that was definately my first kiss with Hermione.

Draco - (Un controllably laughter) Are you serious? You're a senior here

at Hogwarts and that was your-two's first kiss?

Emma - Oh but I know a wizard that just so happened to have his first ever kiss five months and four weeks ago named Draco Malfoy!

Draco - What? Are you saying that you were the only one I've kissed besides Lydia?

Emma - Better Be! But yes!

Draco - You were not my first kiss.

Emma - Oh but yes I was, because when we played seven minutes in haven, you had no kissing experience!

Draco - WHAT! (Blushing)

Emma - Yes! You were "Eating my face off"! It was TERRIBLE!

Harry - You were saying Malfoy?

Draco - Shut up Potter!

Ron - So when we did play Spin the Bottle and etc. Harry and Hermione

didn't kiss?

Hermione - No unfortunately we didn't and I regret that!

Emma - Ok you guys make me sick!

Hermione - (Rolling her eyes) Oh why don't you go kiss Draco or something?

Ron - Well who's up for Hack-Donald's? (We Love To See You Barf...)

All - I am!

(Walking out of the girl's bathroom)

Draco - So the wedding is now still on, right?

Emma - Don't push your luck little man, I'm still mad at you.

Draco - Really?

Emma - No! And yes the wedding is still on!

Crabbe - Are we invited?

Goyale - Yeah, are we invited?

Emma - There's going to be pink decorations...

Crabbe - Oh Dumbledor! Draco you're going Potter on us.

Harry - What's that supposed to mean? (Gets out his wand)

Goyale - Nothing Potter, nothing at all, Crabbe here was just _complimenting_ Draco on how much he is starting to be like you.

- Nothing Potter, nothing at all, Crabbe here was just Draco on how much he is starting to be like you.

Harry - That's what I thought.

Emma - Ha! You guys are good, nice lie!

Crabbe - What lie you little mud-blood?

Hermione - Hello I'm the mud-blood not her!

Crabbe - What ever same difference.

Ron - Actually there _is_ a difference Crabbe. (Punches Crabbe right in the nose)

- Actually there a difference Crabbe. (Punches Crabbe right in the nose)

Crabbe - You little Freak! That was my nose!

Ron - Sure hope so, that's what I was aiming for!

Draco - (Laughing) oh now who's getting whipped by Griffinfdors?

Ron - What is that supposed to mean?

Draco - Nothing, just they were making fun of me when Emma broke up with me.

Ron - (Sarcastically) Oh how dare they...

Harry - Whatever let's just get to Hack-Donald's before it gets swarmed

with the little first-yearers.

Emma - Awww they're so cute, so alone, and scared of us.

Draco - Hey how about we terrorize them while we're still here to do it?

Emma - Draco you really need to be nice to these kids, they're the future

of Hogwarts and if you destroy their little spirits then they

aren't much to have around then are they?

Draco - No Emma, I guess not.

Emma - Good, I guess we all learned something this year.

Ron - What?

Emma - Well I learned not to leave Draco alone with Lydia, Lydia learned not to mess with Draco while I'm still going to this school, Crabbe and Goyale learned not to mess with Ron, Hermione learned that kissing isn't gross at all, Harry learned that Hermione loves him, Ron learned that Myrtle is obsessing over him, and Draco learned that Harry isn't the worst person in the world. I would'nt have it any other way.

Draco - Yeah, this year was the best ever!

**Emma** - So Draco what was that curse that you used, the Lezo de Auto thing...?

**Draco** - It's just Gobledegook, Lydia's family is half Goblin (Ron - Big surprise there) and shejust goes around saying it, it means "Stay away, he/she's mine!", but the black smoke that emitted from my wand was from my wand being broken. . .

Hermione - Oh gosh aren't we missing graduation?

Harry - Let's go!

- Harry! Why did you bolt off like that?- Because I did something VERY wrong.- What?- (Sighs) I knew that Draco Malfoy kissed Lydia, I knew for about - I'm so dissapointed in you Harry, I figured you would be - Hermione you really lay it on thick don't you?- Don't tell me that you aren't ashamed of yourself?- Yes Hermione, I am ashamed of myself, but I don't need you to tell me that I was wrong, because I know that I was and am wrong for not telling Emma sooner, but I gave Draco my word.- But Emma is more of our friend than Draco.- Hermione what would you do at a time like this?- I would tell Emma what you did and BEG her not to kill you.- Do you think she'll kill me for not telling her?- Yes!- Well Hermione did you figure out what was wrong with Harry?- Yes Ron I did and I believe he has something to tell Emma.- (Still crying from breaking up with Draco) What Harry, - Oh Hermione do I have to tell her? She finally trusts me!- Yes Harry you do!- Tell me what?- Emma, I knew about Draco kissing Lydia every since it happened.- Oh, well uh can you tell me when exactly that it happened?- About three weeks ago, when he wanted to talk to me on the phone and you told him to be good...- Well I don't blame you, I mean you didn't tell him to kiss Lydia, you just didn't want to be the one that ruined our relationship. And I thank you for that.- So you're not mad at Harry?- No, I just wanted to have someone that I can trust, frankly Draco- No, What?- Lezo de Auto. What does it mean?- Beats me, but you better watch your back! Did she say it like - She just said it. What if Lydia is going to kill me?- You don't have to worry about that Harry will keep you safe.- No he WON'T!- Just leave Malfoy, you've caused enough hurt already.- I'm ready to cause Potter even worse pain because I'm going to - Lezo de Auto!- NO!- Why did you run out in front of Potter like that?- Why were you trying to kill him?- Because the little wierdo told you that I kissed Lydia.- NO HE DIDN'T! Your new little girlfriend did.- What? So Potter didn't tell you?- NO!- Potter, you're really a not bad person, we need to hang out - Malfoy, did you say "not bad"? Ha! I'm the greatest!- Now who has the big head around here.- Well now that you guys are friends that doesn't mean that I'm - Emma PLEASE forgive me? I love you so much!- (Hugs Draco) Yes Draco I do forgive you and I love you too.- Awww what the HECK! (Grabs Hermione and kisses her) I've - So have I!- Yes, everyone happy around here. BUT RON OVER HERE THE THIRD WHEEL!- (Looks at Ron in a admiration sort of way.) Hi Ron.- FORGET IT!- Oh come on, just a little kiss on the cheek?- That's ok Myrtle, REALLY.- Well that was definately my first kiss with Hermione.- (Un controllably laughter) Are you serious? You're a senior here - Oh but I know a wizard that just so happened to have his first ever kiss five months and four weeks ago named Draco Malfoy!- What? Are you saying that you were the only one I've kissed besides Lydia?- Better Be! But yes!- You were not my first kiss.- Oh but yes I was, because when we played seven minutes in haven, you had no kissing experience!- WHAT! (Blushing)- Yes! You were "Eating my face off"! It was TERRIBLE!- You were saying Malfoy?- Shut up Potter!- So when we did play Spin the Bottle and etc. Harry and Hermione - No unfortunately we didn't and I regret that!- Ok you guys make me sick!- (Rolling her eyes) Oh why don't you go kiss Draco or something?- Well who's up for Hack-Donald's? (We Love To See You Barf...)- I am!- So the wedding is now still on, right?- Don't push your luck little man, I'm still mad at you.- Really?- No! And yes the wedding is still on!- Are we invited?- Yeah, are we invited?- There's going to be pink decorations...- Oh Dumbledor! Draco you're going Potter on us.- What's that supposed to mean? (Gets out his wand)- Nothing Potter, nothing at all, Crabbe here was just Draco on how much he is starting to be like you.- That's what I thought.- Ha! You guys are good, nice lie!- What lie you little mud-blood?- Hello I'm the mud-blood not her!- What ever same difference.- Actually there a difference Crabbe. (Punches Crabbe right in the nose)- You little Freak! That was my nose!- Sure hope so, that's what I was aiming for!- (Laughing) oh now who's getting whipped by Griffinfdors?- What is that supposed to mean?- Nothing, just they were making fun of me when Emma broke up with me.- (Sarcastically) Oh how dare they...- Whatever let's just get to Hack-Donald's before it gets swarmed - Awww they're so cute, so alone, and scared of us.- Hey how about we terrorize them while we're still here to do it?- Draco you really need to be nice to these kids, they're the future - No Emma, I guess not.- Good, I guess we all learned something this year.- What?- Well I learned not to leave Draco alone with Lydia, Lydia learned not to mess with Draco while I'm still going to this school, Crabbe and Goyale learned not to mess with Ron, Hermione learned that kissing isn't gross at all, Harry learned that Hermione loves him, Ron learned that Myrtle is obsessing over him, and Draco learned that Harry isn't the worst person in the world. I would'nt have it any other way.- Yeah, this year was the best ever!- Oh gosh aren't we missing graduation?- Let's go! 


	12. Chapter 12

**SCENE 12**

**Summary**: At graduation.

**Setting**: Mess Hall.

**Dumbledore **- We are so proud of our seniors, I know that this year, the

first year that slytherin and Gryffindor has ever gotten along,

was a great impact on all of our lives, so we will start this

graduation with an award seremony. I award Gryffindor 98.2

(People clap) I award slytherin 98.1, the house cup for this

year goes to Gryffindor with their total points of 198.2!

(Everyone claps)

**Snape **- Oh I have awards for my top students in my classes, Professors

honor roll goes to five students this year, I'll start with the

students from the Gryffindor house since there are more of them.

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Emma Granger, Ron Weasley, and

one student from the slytherin house, Draco Malfoy.

(They get trophies and they return back to their seats)

**Professor McGonagall **- I have three students who have been the best all

around in Quittich, these students are as follows:

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Emma Granger.

**Snape **- The band director wanted me to give these awards to the best

band kids he had this year, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.

**Emma **- What's wrong with you people? That was band people! They play at your

quittich games I think they deserve a good applause for arousing

the fans!

**Crabbe **- It's not the band that arouses the fans, it's the cheerleaders.

**Emma **- Hey Crabbe! Shut up!

**Draco **- Yeah Emma's right you better clap for the band people!

(Thunderous applause)

**Snape **- Oh yeah, I almost forgot this is one surpurlative that I just made

made this year and it gets a VERY big trophy, and it goes to

Hermione Granger, for having the craziest hair I have ever seen

in my whole Cough! Many years of teaching.

**Hermione **- I would like to thank Harry and Ron for this masterpiece!

**Draco **- That wasn't an emmy!

**Emma **- Baby shut up!

**Dumbledore **- Any way, the surpurlative for the cutest couples are, Draco

Malfoy and Emma Granger, and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

**Harry and Hermione ** - We are NOT a couple!

**Dumbledore **- And the surplative for the two people that would most likely

to suceed would be, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

**Hermione **- This is the only award that I wanted.

**Dumbledore **- We will conclude this ceremony with a special guest, but

he isn't here so Professor Snape will talk to everyone.

**Snape **- Ok, since it's your senior year at Hogwarts, I will allow you to

kiss in the hallways, prank me like every year, and stay out as late

as 3:30 (A.M.)

(Everybody crouds around Snape and gives him a big hug)

**MEANWHILE...**

**Hermione **- So what are we going to do?

**Ron **- Lets go to Hack-Donald's PLEASE!

**Emma **- Sure if you want me to swell up like a balloon.

**Harry **- Oh yeah, you are going to be so fat after one toe jam burger.

**Draco **- Shew, I'm with Harry, there is no way that you're ever going to

be fat.

**Emma **- Well now that we're going to be going off to Advanced Hogwarts

next year what type of field are you guys going into?

**Hermione **- Band Driector.

**Ron **- Mystery professor.

**Harry **- Quittich teacher.

**Draco **- Dark Arts Professor.

**Emma **- Head Mistress.

**Draco **- Our Wedding!

**Emma **- What about it?

**Draco **- I didn't make arrangments yet.

**Emma **- I don't care who comes or where it is, but I want

Professor Dumbledore to wed us.

**Draco **- That will be just perfect.

**Ron **- Ok we're here let's go!

**Manager **- May I take your order?

**Ron **- Yes, I would like a toe jam burger.

**Hermione **- A double sneeze burger.

**Emma **- A tainted meat salad.

**Draco **- A Bologna pig heart burger.

**Harry **- 3 Slogs 2 with two straws.

**Manager **- The straws are over there.

**Harry **- Oh. Ok.

(Harry walkes over to Professor Dumbledore and talks to him.)

**Harry **- Professor, I don't know what I will ever do without you to give

me pep talks every year, and to help me with my problems.

**Dumbledore **- Oh Harry, I'm sure you will become very sucessful throughout

life

**Harry **- Oh I don't know about that. Oh yeah, Emma and Draco want you to

be their---

**Professor Dumbledore **- Preecher at their wedding, I know, cute couple

they are too.

**Harry **- Yes!

**Dumbledore **- You and Hermione are a cute couple too.

**Harry **- No offence or anything Professor, but Hermione and I are not

a couple.

**Dumbledore **- None taken, but you will be happy in life though.

**Harry **- Professor, what are you drinking? I've never seen it made here.

**Dumbledore **- It's my own brew, In this chalace lies your destiny.

(Harry looks in the chalace, and sees himself kissing Hermione and she's holding a bouque of flowers)

**Harry **- Are Hermione and I going to get married?

**Dumbledore **- Only time will tell Harry and only you can make that happen.

**Harry **- I will definately miss you dad.

**Dumbledore **- Harry you just called me dad.

**Harry **- I know sir, but you are the closest father figure that I have ever had, besides my own father.

**Dumbledore **- Harry you are the only son figure I have ever had so I guess

we are even.

**Hermione **- Harry! Your food is getting cold not to mention OUR slog.

**Dumbledore **- Yes, your and Hermione's slog is getting cold, and don't

forget about your destiny.

**Harry **- Thank you for your love and help through the years sir.

**Dumbledore **- Same to you son.

(Harry walks away knowing he will remember his destiny forever.)

**Draco **- What did you and Dumbledore talk about the whole time?

**Harry **- The usual.

(Harry smiles at Dumbledore)


	13. Chapter 13

**SCENE 13**

**Summary**: Draco and Emma's wedding.

**Setting**: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(Emma and Hermione are getting dressed in the ladies room)

**Emma **- I'm so nervous! I'm going to throw up.

**Hermione **- No you'll do just fine.

**Emma **- I don't remember anything from rehersals.

**Hermione **- Walk slowly and start off with your left foot. The flower girl

and bride's maid will walk out first and Ron will walk you

down the iasle.

**Emma **- who's my flower girl?

**Hermione **- Ron's sister Jenny.

**Emma **- Who's my ring barrer?

**Hermione **- Harry, remember?

**Emma **- I'm a wreck aren't I?

**Hermione **- No, (Emma stares at her) Ok yes!

**Emma **- I can't do this!

**Hermione **- Yes you can!

**Emma **- I can't remember how to kiss!

**Hermione **- WHAT! That's rediculous!

**Emma **- I know!

**Hermione **- Are you a brown or are you a pink lipstick?

**Emma **- I don't know, brown I think...

**Hermione **- Yes you are a brown.

**Emma **- How many kids are you planing on having?

**Hermione **- None right now.

**Emma **- I dont know about me, none I guess.

**Hermione **- You're all done and the Bride's March is playing.

**Emma **- I'm nervous.

**Hermione **- You love Draco don't you?

**Emma **- Oh yes! Very much.

**Hermione **- Good, do this for him. You will forget all about nervousness

when you see him in a tuxeto, trust me, mamma says that when

you walk out the first person you see is your new husband,

everyone seems to be gone except you and him and you feel safe

again.

**Emma** - Oh that's beautiful.

**Hermione **- I'm glad you think so, now we have to go cuz.

(Emma and Hermione walk out Hermione first then Emma, and Draco's father is who's chosen to give the bride away.)

**Dumbledore **- Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this wizard,

and this witch in holy matromony, Do you Draco Malfoy take Emma

Emma Granger to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to

hold, in sickness and in health until death do you part?

**Draco **- I do.

**Dumbledore **- You may slip the ring on her finger.

(He slips the ring on her finger, Emma begins to cry.)

**Dumbledore **- And do you Emma Granger take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful

wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health,

until death do you part?

Emma- I do.

**Dumbledore **- You may slip the ring on his finger.

**Emma **- Before I do, I would like to say my personal wedding vows.

**Dumbledore **- It's your wedding.

**Emma **- Draco, when I first saw you, I knew that I was in love, and I knew

that someday, somehow, we would be together and happy. Through this

year toghether, I've realized you feel the same way about me. I know

there will be times that you and I will have our ups and downs but no

matter what ever happens you,and I will still love one another with

as much passion as the first day we ever kissed. As I conclude this

vow I would like to say that even these words can't express how much

love I have for you.

(She slips the ring upon his finger)

**Dumbledore **- Is there anyone here today that does not think that these

two should be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace.

(Harry looks at Lydia)

**Harry **- Don't even think about it.

**Dumbledore **- Then by the power in vested in me you may now kiss the bride.

(They kiss each other and Emma tosses the boque into the air)

**Hermione **- Harry, that was beautiful!

**Harry **- I agree.

(The boque lands in Hermione's hands)

**Hermione **- Harry!

**Harry **- Hermione, will you marry me? (Gets a diamond ring out of his pocket)

**Hermione **- (Teary-eyed) Yes Harry!

(They kiss and Draco and Emma run out to the broomstick and fly away with a giant wind chime on the back of their broomstick and a sign that states "JUST MARRIED!"

**Harry **- Professor, I proposed to Hermione,and I would like to know---

**Dumbledore **- Yes I will Harry.

**Harry **- Thanks Professor.

**Hermione **- Harry, come on we have to arrange a date for our wedding.

**Harry **- (To Dumbledore) All rush that woman.

**Hermione **- Come on!


	14. Chapter 14

SCENE 14

**Summary**: Hermione gets a big surprise.

**Setting**: On the phone with Hermione. A year after Emma and Draco's wedding.

**Emma **- Come on Hermione I have to tell you the news! Answer!

**Hermione **- Hello?

**Emma **- Hermione! I'm glad I got up with you.

**Hermione **- What's wrong?

**Emma **- Sit down.

**Hermione **- What's this about?

**Emma **- Hermione, Draco and I are going to have a baby.

**Hermione **- Are you sure?

**Emma **- Yes.

**Hermione **- What are you going to do about work?

**Emma **- I have no idea.

**Hermione **- Emma, I have to tell you something.

**Emma **- What?

**Hermione **- I'm pregnant as well.

**Emma **- Does Harry know?

**Hermione **- I don't think so, how did Draco react to the news?

**Emma **- He loved the idea, but he has that Dark Arts stuff for competitions and stuff I think he will be very busy.

**Hermione **- Yes I believe I will tell Harry.

**Harry **- Tell me what?

**Hermione **- Honey sit down.

**Harry **- Ok Hermione, but what is all of this about?

**Hermione **- Baby, I'm pregnant.

**Harry **- Oh my gosh! Is it a girl or a boy?

**Hermione **- I don't know.

**Harry **- Well tell who ever you're talking to, to just call back because we've got a lot of arranging to do.

**Hermione **- Emma, talk to you later, oh and how far along are you?

**Emma **- 3 months, you?

**Hermione **- Same here!

**Harry **- Hermione has to go bye Emma!

**Emma **- See you in the hospital.

(CLICK)

**Draco **- How did Hermione take the news?

**Emma **- Turns out, Hermione is also pregnant, 3 months same as myself.

**Draco **- Well now isn't that exciting!

**Emma **- Yes! Oh I have to call Ron!

**Draco **- Emma, Ron will be over tomorrow, same as every weekend, just like Hermione, Harry, Crabbe and Goyale, like we've been doing for the past year.

**Emma **- So you're right.

**Draco **- I'm so excited for this new baby to arrive, Emma aren't you?

**Emma **- Yes!

**Draco **- You will need to stop doing so much around the house, I'll need to help you more, and I'll treat you like gold.

**Emma **- You do enough for me already at work.

**Draco **- Not much work will be assigned for you anymore, I'll make sure of it.

**Emma **- Honey this baby isn't due until 6 more months.

**Draco **- You still don't need to strain.

**Emma **- Oh Draco, I love you (They kiss.)

**EPHOLOGUE**

Hermione and Harry's baby was a beautiful baby boy. 8 pounds 9 ounces. Emma and Draco's were beautiful twins, one girl, 9 pounds 7 ounces, and one boy 9 pounds 6.11 ounces.

Lydia was never heard of at Hogwarts again Ron's beautiful wife has three cildren now. Crabbe and Goyale are both married now after 4 years.

Preofessor Dumbledore, is still head master of Hogwarts, and Snape retired and lives with his wife. Emma and Hermione's children are starting Hogwarts next Fall...

Finished : Wednesday, June 16,2004 (Tear, tear, I know, it was beautiful, HUH! RIGHT!)

ABSOLUTELY WRITTEN BY: Antonia Sherry Gibson!

I'm afraid to hear the reviews! man I didn't realize that it was that bad... well anyway, as you know Harry and Hermione didn't have a boy, they had a girl, you'll see in

_The Wizard's Chalace II_. I promise, itz better than this one, (this was my first play I'd ever written, so of course itz bad) I promise the sequel kicks this one's ass!

Thanx 4 reading! Oneiryc Drummer luvz you all!

Another person you should check out is: (pen name) friends and love, because she is one of the best persons and writers I have ever known! and she's my best friend!(she's also in my band!)


End file.
